Chima Stories
Many stories have been written by Chima fans to expand the lore, for both canon Chima, and the Roleplay. Below is a list of many of these stories to provide an example of what JGREAD likes to call "The Chima Expanded Universe" (If your story isn't featured here, feel free to add it). The RP stories are listed here in chronological order. TV Show tie-in Stories * The Heroic Sacrifice: A Fire and Ice Story 'details the adventures of Ewar the Eagle General as he battled the Ice Hunters during the events of the Chima TV show's third season. The first third of the story serves as a supplement to the theme's Fire VS Ice conflict, showing the war through the eyes of someone who wasn't one of the series' main protagonists. After saving Croc Prince Cragger from Vulture leader Vardy (sacrificing himself to be frozen in the process), Ewar was added to Sir Fangar's frozen collection. While frozen, Ewar was trapped in an alternate-reality dream, where he met a gryphon/griffin named Grynix, who hinted at the sequel story. After being rescued from the Ice Fortress, Ewar returned to the Eagle Spire library, where he learned Grynix's origins, as well as his own destiny. This story was written by JGREAD in 2014 and early 2015, on the original LEGO Chima Message Boards. * '''Legend of the Time Chi: The Ultimate Power! '''continued from where The Heroic Sacrifice left off, and was the second book in JGREAD's Chima trilogy. During the events of episodes 37-41 (the last 5 episodes of the TV series), Ewar went on a quest to find the pieces of a map leading to the location of the legendary Time Chi Harness. Each map piece had been left with a bearer: Lundor the leopard, a croc nicknamed Ironscale, an eagle nicknamed Dark, a cheetah from the past named Chollo, and a gryphon from beyond Chima named Gali. After joining together as a team and reassembling the map, they found the Time Chi Harness, only to fight Icestrike, a rogue ice bear who wanted the Time Chi Harness (Icestrike is also the king of the Ice bears in the RP continuity). Ewar eventually put the TCH on, sacrificing himself (his body turned into energy, and he survived but wasn't able to travel back to his time period) to defeat Icestrike. Soon after, Icestrike was cured by the Great Illumination like the other hunters, and turned good. This story was written by JGREAD in 2015, on the original LMB Chima forum. * '''Beyond the Beyond: The Last Legend of Chima '''was the third book in JGREADs Chima trilogy, taking place 2 years after the end of the TV series. After preventing Laser Skull (a LEGO cyborg from another universe) from getting the Time Chi (and destroying it in the process), some of the heroes from the last book followed their fleeing enemy into the lands beyond Chima and the Outlands. To capture Laser Skull and find his lost tribe, Lundor assembled a team comprised of himself, Chollo, Dark, and Razar the raven. They set out on a journey beyond Chima, encountering new tribes (rats, moles, groundhogs, wolverines, seagulls, dragons, cheetahs, and black eagles) who didn't live on Chima island, and therefore weren't affected by the Great Illumination. When they reached the edge of the realm, it was revealed that the entire planet was disc-shaped, and that Laser Skull had an outpost and a base there, but both were destroyed, along with Laser Skull's robot army. Their journey concluded in a final showdown with Drakonus and the dragon tribe (who had allied themselves with Laser Skull). The Dragon War (Chima's last war) took place, the dragons were defeated, Chollo and Lundor rejoined the cheetah and leopard tribes respectively, and the entire realm was restored to peace. Lundor allowed Laser Skull to fly away in his spaceship, knowing the damaged cyborg could do no more harm to Chima. This 50-chapter story was written by JGREAD in late 2015, 2016, and early 2017 on the original LMB Chima forum. Roleplay tie-in Stories * [[Gorbav: A Chima Roleplay Prequel Story|'Gorbav: A Chima Roleplay Prequel Story]]' '''details Gorbav's rise to power in the gorilla tribe, and his subsequent clashes with Gorilla King Gortphiik, beginning 30 years BR. It is being written by Egorsmirnov in 2017-2018 on the LEGO Message Boards Eternal Chima Forum. * 'Lysandre - A Chima RP Extended Backstory''' expands upon the Chima RP lore by detailing Lysandre's life as he founded the original Lysandre Labs, beginning 16 years BR. It was written by Egorsmirnov in 2017 on the LMBE Chima Forum. * [[Retribution: A Chima Roleplay Prequel Story|'Retribution: A Chima Roleplay Prequel Story']]' '''expands on Lycor's backstory by explaining the origin of the conflict between him and his cousin Lyrix, as well as expanding the lore of the Raven and Lion tribes. The story begins 3 years BR. It was written by JGREAD in 2017 on the LMBE Chima Forum. *[[Expedition of Exiles|'Expedition of Exiles']]' is a short story following Bat scientist Dr. Benjamin as he leads a team of animals who left their tribes, on a journey into the Arctic Northern Regions. It takes place during the events of the RP (after Rex moved into Lion City, and before the Ice Hunters attacked Chima), and tells a story separate from the Roleplay's main plotline. It was written by JGREAD in early 2018, on the LMBE Chima Forum. * '''The Legacy Trilogy is a series primarily about the factions of The West Sea, and the last few years of the West Sea Wars. It will be written by JGREAD in 2019 and 2020 on the LMBE Chima Forum.' '''The series begins 28 years AR, and is comprised of 3 stories: 'Legacy: Fall of the Bridge,' 'Legacy: Heir to the Outlands, and '''Legacy: Redemption. Expanded Universe Timeline * BR- Before Roleplay * DR- During Roleplay * AR- After Roleplay Category:EU Category:Chima Category:Stories Category:TV Show Category:Roleplay Category:All Articles